Melamine-formaldehyde resins and phenol formaldehyde resins are known to give off formaldehyde in some applications. The emission of formaldehyde from these resins has become an issue as environmental concerns have been heightened. This has caused interest in non-formaldehyde or lower formaldehyde thermosetting resin technologies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,077 discloses a resin composition which is the reaction product of an amine derivative chosen from melamine, glycolurile or their mixtures with a C.sub.1 to C.sub.8 dialkoxyethanal, the reaction product then being mixed and reacted with a polyol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,426 discloses a binder comprising a mixture of a formaldehyde-based resin with a resin substitute comprising the reaction product of an amine derivative chosen from melamine, glycolurile or their mixtures with 1 or 2 moles of a C.sub.1 to C.sub.8 dialkoxyethanal, the reaction product being mixed, and preferably reacted, with a polyol. A paper entitled "Non-Formaldehyde Thermosetting Technology" by W. C. Floyd presented at INDA TEC '97 which is sponsored by INDA (Association of the Nonwoven Fabric Indrustry), discusses the benefits of blend technology of U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,426 in reducing the formaldehyde emissions while maintaining or improving properties of the blend as compared to formaldehyde based resins.